1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a surgical stapling device and, more particularly, to a surgical stapling device configured to operate a tool assembly in a grasping mode.
2. Background of Related Art
Surgical devices wherein tissue is first grasped or clamped between opposing jaw structure and then joined by surgical fasteners are well known in the art. The fasteners are typically in the form of surgical staples, but two-part polymeric fasteners can also be utilized.
Such devices can include a tool assembly with a pair of jaws which are used to capture or clamp tissue. Typically, one of the jaws carries a staple cartridge which houses a plurality of staples arranged, for example, in at least two lateral rows while the other jaw supports an anvil that defines a surface for forming the staple legs as the staples are driven from the staple cartridge. The stapling operation may be effected by cam bars that travel longitudinally through the staple cartridge and act on staple pushers for sequentially ejecting the staples from the staple cartridge. The stapling device can include a knife which travels between the staple rows for longitudinally cutting the stapled tissue between the rows of staples. Known staplers are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,250,532 and 6,241,139, each of which are currently owned by Tyco Healthcare Group LP, and are hereby incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
In endoscopic or laparoscopic procedures (hereinafter “endoscopic procedures”), surgery is performed through small incisions or through small diameter cannulas inserted through small entrance wounds in the skin. Thus, access to the surgical site is limited. During an endoscopic procedure, it is often necessary to manipulate tissue to properly position the tissue between the jaws of the surgical device. Typically, a grasper is inserted through a cannula to facilitate manipulation of tissue at the surgical site. The need for an additional instrument, i.e., a grasper, requires removal of the stapling device from a cannula or the use of an additional cannula. It would be advantageous to provide a stapling device which can also function as a grasper.
Accordingly, a continuing need exists for an endoscopic or laparoscopic surgical device having a tool assembly which can be quickly and easily manipulated between different firing and grasping modes of operation.